Big Camp
by Zenhaku
Summary: Sehun itu anggota PMR, sedangkan Jongin seorang Presiden Siswa. Mereka berdua disibukkan dengan kemah besar sekolah mereka. Ternyata, di saat bersamaan, Sehun harus bimbingan untuk lomba. sialnya, Jongin salah paham dengan tutornya Sehun. Kaihun/ Shonen-Ai


Big Camp

Sehun itu tidak suka kalau harus menangani hal yang merepotkan. Contohnya saat ini. Ia tengah berada di ruang multimedia sekolahnya untuk rapat membahas tentang kemah besar yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah. Sebagai perwakilan dari PMR, tentu ia harus datang ke rapat karena ketua PMR – Kim Jinhwan berhalangan hadir.

Sebenarnya, kemah besar tidak begitu merepotkan, hanya saja, anggota kesehatan sekolah pasti akan berjaga dua puluh empat jam penuh untuk mengawasi siswa. Berjaga-jaga jika ada siswa yang sakit atau diganggu oleh makhluk halus. Dan yeah, PMR di sekolahnya sudah kebal dan mampu mengatasi permasalahan itu dengan profesional tanpa harus meminta bantuan pembina.

"Jadi, PMR akan dibagi menjadi dua _shift_. Pagi dan malam. Karena kemah akan dilaksanakan selama tiga hari dua malam, kuharap kesadaran diri kalian untuk menjaga kesehatan." Di depan sana, seorang pemuda dengan jas berwarna biru berlabel Presiden Siswa, tengah menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang persiapan kemah besar.

"Maaf, apakah tidak ada penambahan ruang selain ruang kesehatan?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya. Pengalaman dari tahun mereka kemah, banyak sekali siswa yang sakit hingga dialihkan di aula dan membutuhkan banyak matras. Bahkan klub pecinta alam harus menyumbangkan dua puluh kantong tidur untuk pengganti matras PMR.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Sehun. Setidaknya harus ada ruangan cadangan dan kasur untuk adik kelas kita. Aku tidak ingin klub pecinta alam yang tidak ada urusannya dengan kemah ikut repot." Sehun menyetujui usulan dari Kim Namjoon- ketua utama penyelenggara kemah.

"Aku mengusulkan laboratorium kimia menjadi ruang kesehatan kedua. Selain dekat dengan UKS, ruangan itu cukup luas dan memiliki stopkontak yang banyak. Sangat membantu kalau ada siswa yang menderita _asma_."tambah Namjoon.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak mungkin tidak setuju. Pemilik UKS pasti sangat setuju dengan usulku!" Namjoon mengerling ke arah Sehun, yang langsung dibalas dengan acungan jempol.

"Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan petugas kesehatan yang harus menanggung akibat dari kegiatan ini, Tuan Kim." Sehun memberikan senyum sinisnya. Membuat Jongin berdecih pelan.

"Baiklah. Untuk kemudahan kemah juga, aku menyetujui hal itu. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kang _seosangnim_ untuk tindakan lebih lanjut."

Rapat selesai pukul enam sore. Terlihat, beberapa siswa kelas tiga yang baru saja menyelesaikan bimbingan belajar mereka. Tanda bahwa sekolah hampir sepi dan ditutup. Hal itu membuat Sehun mendengus sesekali ketika orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi tidak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit di UKS sembari memeriksa administrasi tentang siswa yang masuk UKS.

"Menunggu lama, Sehuna?" suara huski yang familiar di telinganya membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Rasanya ia ingin meninju pemuda yang kini dengan santainya meletakkan helm di meja Suster Im- penjaga UKS, dan menyenderkan badannya di pintu. Menatapnya dengan senyum tipis khas seorang Kim Jongin.

"Cukup lama untuk membuatku menyelesaikan semua administrasi siswa yang sakit." Sehun menutup bukunya dan mengambil tasnya. Melangkah keluar dengan memberi sedikit dorongan kepada Jongin yang menutupi jalannya. Tak lupa ia juga mengunci ruangan.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti kesal karena rapat tadi, kan?" Jongin menyerahkan helm putih kepada Sehun-yang langsung dipakainya dengan cepat- dan menghidupkan motornya. Heh, jangan kira kalau SMA itu boleh menggunakan mobil. Itu hanya di film-film bung!

Yeah, meskipun Jongin termasuk dalam jajaran orang kelas atas, ia tetap berusaha rendah hati. Terlebih dengan seorang anggota PMR yang dinginnya minta ampun yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Oh Sehun. Adik beda ayah dari Song Mino yang merupakan Presiden siswa sebelum dia. Jongin sebenarnya suka balap liar. Tapi, karena Sehun yang sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan membahayakan nyawa, Jongin mengalah dan lebih menuruti Sehun untuk lebih kalem. Hal itu tidak termasuk dengan mengikuti taekwondo tentunya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri mengantarku ke rumah kalau kau lelah." Sehun bicara tepat di samping telinga Jongin yang terbalut helm.

"Tidak masalah, setelah ini aku tidak memiliki agenda." Jongin tersenyum tipis. Tidak tahu kalau Sehun mendecih pelan di belakangnya.

"Turunkan aku di sini." Katanya tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin memelankan laju kendaraannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini masih satu kilometer lagi." Jongin ingin protes, tapi pukulan di punggungnya yang lumayan keras membuat ia mengalah. Di sebuah halte, Jongin menghentikan motornya. Bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti orang pengidap bipolar.

Sehun turun dari motor Jongin dan menyerahkan helmnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah. Aku tahu kalau kau masih ada pekerjaan. Jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya untukku. Aku tahu kalau kau itu orang penting di sekolah." Jongin tahu kalau Sehun menggunakan nada lembut, kekasihnya itu pasti tidak ingin dibantah.

Sehun paham. Jongin itu orang penting di sekolahnya. Dan ia tidak ingin merajuk hanya karena mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk bicara layaknya pasangan lainnya. Tapi, acara yang menjadi tanggung jawab Jongin adalah _Big Camp_. Kemah besar untuk murid kelas satu yang melibatkan seluruh ekstra penting sekolah.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu." Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin cukup keras, membuat korban mengaduh pelan dan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Kau harusnya ingat kalau aku sudah sabuk hitam, Tuan sabuk biru." Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Bus terakhir pukul sembilan malam. Jadi aku yakin masih banyak bus yang akan lewat." Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin dan beranjak untuk duduk di halte. Menunggu bus yang lewat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah." Jongin memberikan senyum khusus untuk Sehun. Membuat pemuda _pale skin_ itu mengangguk.

...

Lima hari menjelang _Big Camp_ , Kim Namjoon dan seluruh jajarannya terlihat sangat sibuk. Mereka mengurus tenda-tenda yang harus digunakan dalam kegiatan. Jongin juga ikut andil dalam persiapan administrasi dan perizinan kepada pembina. Terlihat banyak sekali murid yang bersliweran membawa perlengkapan kemah yang sudah diberi tahu satu minggu yang lalu.

"Jongin, kau tidak menemui Sehun?" Namjoon mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah setelah menjadi seksi angkut-angkut selama dua jam lebih. Ia menyerahkan satu botol air mineral kepada Jongin.

"Dia pasti tengah sibuk dengan pembagian _shift_ dan rekomendasi dari kakak kelas." Jongin memajukan botolnya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Yeah, Seokjin juga tengah mengurus logistik dan keperluan tentang berbagai perlengkapan panitia." Mereka berdua tertawa kecil ketika melihat Seokjin yang menegur Sehun karena kecerobohannya membawa bahan masakan.

Kekasih Kim Jongin itu memang unik.

...

"Apa di kelas ini ada yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Sehun yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya mendongak ketika melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pangkat kelas tiga di dekat pintu kelasnya.

"Ya, saya." Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Dan temannya yang berbaik hati membawakan sebuah surat pemberitahuan kepadanya.

Setelah menggumam terima kasih, Sehun membuka surat itu. kepalanya menjadi sedikit pening setelah membaca surat sialan dari kakak kelasnya.

Bagaimana bisa pemberitahuan olimpiade ekonomi yang ia ikuti bisa sangat terlambat? Pelaksanaan lomba tepat satu hari sebelum kemah, sedangkan persiapan yang harus ia persiapkan sangat banyak.

"Oh Sehun?" pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan wajahnya berubah semakin _nelangsa_ ketika melihat seorang anggota dewan siswa mendatangi kelasnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" orang ini pasti antek-antek dari Jongin. Cih, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah senang kalau _nelangsa_ sendirian. Pasti ada orang yang diajaknya merasakan suka duka menjadi budak sekolah. Kurang ajar.

"Kau mendapat _shift_ malam pada hari pertama dan kedua. Jadi, aku ingin kau memeriksa alat matras dan mulai menatanya di laboratorium."

Oke, Sehun akan melakukannya. Ia orang yang baik hati, meski dalam hatinya ia ingin menghujani Jongin dengan berbagai umpatan sayang.

Ia akhirnya meninggalkan tugas sejarahnya dan pergi menuju ruang laboratorium kimia. Terlihat beberap orang yang tengah menata matras dan memberikan sarung bantal untuk persiapan kemah.

"Sehun? Ku kira kau sedang ulangan. Jadi, aku tidak berani memanggilmu." Jinhwan mengernyit ketia wajah Sehun terlihat mengenaskan.

"Oh, ini karena Jongin. Aku paham." Dan Jinhwan tidak berkomentar banyak. Ia lebih memberikan waktu untuk Sehun. Temannya yang satu itu kalau sudah marah, akan sulit untuk dibujuk. Biarkan saja dia berlaku sesuka dirinya.

Sehun akhirnya ikut membantu menyiapkan matras untuk kemah besar. Hari ini sudah H-5. Terlihat banyak siswa kelas satu yang mulai membawa persiapan untuk kemah. Ia memperhatikan kerja teman-temannya yang tengah menata matras, dan mempersiapkan alat bantu nafas jika ada siswa yang menderita asma dan sejenisnya.

"Sehun? Bukannya kau harus bimbingan untuk olimpiade ekonomi?" Jinhwan mendekati pemuda pale skin yang tengah sibuk dengan buku administrasi uks dan netbooknya. Ia melongok dan melihat kalau Sehun tengah membuat surat permintaan penambahan obat untuk acara besar sekolahnya ini.

"Bimbingannya setelah istirahat kedua. Aku tidak mau ketika belajar, ada orang yang datang hanya untuk minta penjelasan untuk kemah besok." Ucap Sehun datar. Dia memang kesal kalau harus menjelaskan berkali-kali untuk hal yang sama.

"Tunggu, bukannya kau juga ada jadwal bimbingan biologi?" Sehun mendongak kea rah Jinhwan yang tengah sibuk memasang sarung bantal.

"Yeah, dua jam sebelum bimbinganmu." Sehun paham. Ternyata yang mengorbankan bimbingan tidak hanya dirinya saja.

Jelas istirahat kedua pukul dua belas tiga puluh, persiapan untuk kemah besar dari PMR sudah selesai. Sehun juga sudah menyerahkan surat permohonan penambahan obat kepada Presiden Siswa- Kim Jongin, dan ia mulai beranjak untuk persiapan bimbingan.

"Sehun, kalau kau bertemu dengan guru Kim, jangan lupa serahkan laporan obat yang keluar." Jinhwan berteriak mengingatkan ketika Sehun sudah berjalan separuh lapangan. Ia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Permisi, bisa tanya sesuatu?" Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia mengernyit ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian resmi dengan membawa tas punggung yang terlihat cukup berat.

"Tentu." Sehun senyum tipis. Peraturan di sekolahnya mengharuskan dirinya untuk tersenyum ramah bahkan pada orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Saya menjadi tutor untuk olimpiade ekonomi. Kebetulan saya juga alumni sekolah ini. Tapi, apa kau tahu dimana ruangan untuk bimbingan ekonomi?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan kakak kandungnya yang sudah lulus.

"Kebetulan kalau begitu. Saya akan pergi ke ruangan bimbingan ekonomi." Dan Sehun melihat laki-laki itu terkejut. Meski dapat ia tutupi dengan baik.

"Yah, berarti kau muridku. Perkenalkan, saya Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Guru Park." Sehun mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang bimbingan ekonomi hanya kau sendiri?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Masih ada kakak kelas. Mungkin sekitar lima orang." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya selam beberapa hari kedepan, ya." Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang bimbingan.

…

Jongin tengah berkutat dengan dokumen yang berhubungan dengan kemah besar. Sedari tadi, sudah ada empat orang yang meminta tanda tangannya sebagai penanggung jawab. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut karena sejak tadi meneliti proposal yang dikirim teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya, ada berapa acara sih?" ia mendengus pasrah. Banyak yang bilang menjadi presiden siswa itu akan jadi popular dan memiliki banyak fans. Demi Tuhan itu hanya di film! Faktanya, dia harus menandatangani proposal seksi di bawahnya dan mempertanggungjawabkan kegiatan yang dilakukan teman-temannya kepada pembina.

"Jongin, aku minta tanda tangan." Jongin menatap datar Namjoon yang senyum tipis ke arahnya. Ia menyerahkan dua proposal berbeda warna kaver. Ia berdecak malas. Namun, ketika melihat kaver kuning, ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Sehun menitipkan proposalnya kepadamu?" Jongin itu peka dengan hal-hal yang berurusan dengan Sehun. Termasuk ketika Sehun memiliki banyak kesulitan dengan PMR yang ia urus. Tentu itu sangat melelahkan, karena tugas teman-temannya yang terjun langsung. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bermodal tanda tangan dan mental yang kuat ketika dievaluasi oleh para pembina.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Sehun ikut bimbingan olimpiade ekonomi?" Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar dekat meja Jongin. Menikmati kipas angin yang berputar dengan kencang mengarah pada dirinya.

"Aku tahu dia ikut seleksi. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau bimbingannya akan dimulai hari ini." Jongin membuka proposal dari Namjoon terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu kalau Sehun memerlukan persetujuan secepatnya, tapi urusan Namjoon lebih _urgent_.

"Yeah, tadi dia izin padaku tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak karena bimbingan diadakan setelah istirahat kedua." Namjoon memperhatikan Jongin yang masih meneliti surat yang ia berikan.

"Kau tahu, setiap kau yang meminta surat padaku, pasti permintaanmu aneh-aneh." Jongin geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak habis pikir. Mereka akan kemah besar. Kenapa Namjoon meminta sarpras untuk mengizinkannya pinjam dua ruang kelas? Panitia kan akan tidur di ruang seni dan ruang tari.

"Dua ruang kelas itu untuk keperluan logistik dan tempat singgah pembina." Namjoon menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika Jongin tidak bisa membalas dirinya. Walaupun permintaannya aneh-aneh, alasan yang diberikan Namjoon selalu masuk akal.

"Kau tidak member semangat pada Sehun?" kata Namjoon tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maksudmu?" ia tidak paham dengan Namjoon.

"Dia akan maju olimpiade H-1 kemah besar." Dan setelah Namjoon mengatakan itu, Jongin bergegas pergi mencari Sehun.

Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke kantin. Membeli dua bubble tea untuknya dan Sehun. Ia baru sadar. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama tiga hari. Yeah, Sehun sibuk dengan PMRnya, ia sibuk dengan kemah besar. Bahkan Jongin lupa tidak mengecek ponselnya selama tiga hari ini.

Ia pergi menuju UKS. Kebetulan bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi. Sehun setelah ini pasti akan pergi bimbingan. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum ketika Sehun keluar dari laboratorium kimia dekat UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lucu dengan netbook dan beberapa buku serta proposal berwarna kuning.

"Sehuna!" ia memanggil Sehun. Pemuda pale skin itu tidak bergeming dengan panggilannya.

Jongin baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi, ketika melihat seorang laki-laki bicara dengan Sehun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak tahu dengan orang itu. Wajahnya pun asing. Tapi, matanya sedikit membola ketika Sehun pergi bersama pria itu. Mereka berdua terlihat berbicara dengan asyik satu sama lain.

"Jongin! Kau belum menyelesaikan tanda tangan untuk proposal satu bulan ini!" Namjoon berteriak dari depan laboratorium kimia.

"Kau urus saja dulu." Jongin berniat menyusul Sehun.

"Ya! Presiden Siswa yang terhormat! Tanda tangani dulu proposalnya! Kau tahu betapa mendesaknya acara ekskul, kan?!" teriakan Namjoon membuat Jongin menghela nafas. Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti ia akan menanyakannya pada Sehun.

"Hah, bubble teanya jadi sia-sia.."

…

TBC

Long time no see ya, kawan-kawan. Hehe.

Maaf sekali kalau belum bisa update cerita yang belum selesai. Tapi, memang yah, beberapa bulan terakhir ini sekolah banyak sekali kegiatan. Oh,ya, banyak yang bilang SMA itu penuh cinta, tapi menurutku, masa SMA adalah masa penuh pengabdian. Btw, aku PMR lhoo. Dan ini pengalaman waktu menangani adek kelas yang sakit jasmani dan rohaninya ketika Big Camp.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, ya…


End file.
